Remebering the Past and saving the Future
by Grace Of Flame
Summary: After a tragic murder and the death of the Professor, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were separated with lost powers and memories. Five years later, they meet in a boarding school in Japan called Diamond Academy. Will the girls remember each other and win back their power, before a greater threat than HIM arise? Or would they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey and welcome to my first Powerpuff Girls Story. Please be nice. Positive and Negative statements are welcome, but no Flames. So i don't own anything but my OCs**

_**Summary: After a tragic murder and the death of the Professor, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were separated with lost powers and memories. Five years later, they meet in a boarding school in Japan called Diamond Academy. Will the girls remember each other and win back their power, before a greater threat than HIM arise? Or would they die trying? And what if three Boys from their past meet them on the way?**_

Note: The girls and boys have normal features

* * *

**Bristol, England/ 8am**

"Blossom, wake up!" a voice shouted as someone shake me awake. I groan as i opened my eyes, facing my adoptive mother Marion.

"Hi mum" i said sleepily.

"Sweetie, today is your flight to Diamond Academy and you're gonna be late" she said and i jumped out of bed.

"And you had to say that only now" i shouted running into the bathroom. I quickly got ready and looked at myself in the mirror. I had straight auburn hair that flowed down my back tied in a high ponytail and bangs covering my unnatural bubblegum pink eyes. I was wearing a pink tanktop over it a red on-off the shoulder shirt, blue jeans and red converse.

"I was joking...you still have two hours" Mum sad suddenly. i checked my alarm clock and realized it was 8am and the plane is leaving at 10am

"Not funny, Mum!" i said angrily but laughed at my stupidity...

**Paris, France/ 8.30am**

A blonde haired 15-year old girl was walking into a kitchen of a old-fashion yet beautiful house.

"Mama, is it time yet?" asked the girl her baby-blue eyes looking round the kitchen as she spotted a 40-year old woman, making breakfast.

"Oh Cherie!" the woman said surprised as she faced her oldest daughter. Unlike the blonde teen, she had a French accent.

"BUBBLES!" yelled three childish voices as two boys and a girl came running in.

"Hey Pierre, Jack and Marie" the girl known as Bubbles said happily, pulling her sibling into a hug.

"Today is the day right?" asked the brown-haired boy, known as Jack.

"You're going to Diamond Academy" Casey added.

"To Japan" finished Pierre. Bubbles sighed, as she kneed to their eye level.

"Yes. Today is the day i'm leaving. But i'll come back" Bubbles promised as she hugged her brothers and sister for the last time...

**Los Angeles, USA/ 9am**

"SO LONG SUCKERS" a 15-year old ravenette yelled as she left for the door.

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled a male voice. The girl, known as Buttercup stopped at her tracks and turned around facing a tall blonde-haired man.

"Sup Dad?" Buttercup asked.

"You're not going anywhere before saying Goodbye, Butters" the man chuckled.

"Dad! I told you not to call me that and i sad bye" Buttercup replied rolling her emerald-green eyes

"No she didn't. She said _SO LANG SUCKERS_" yelled another voice from the living room.

"Shut up Chase!" the black-haired tomboy shouted back.

"Buttercup!" warned her father playfully.

"Sorry Dad" Buttercup smiled as she hugged her father.

"Take care Butters" the man whispered as they parted.

"I will" Buttercup promised before shutting the door behind her...

**Sidney, Australia/ 9.30am**

"Where's Boomer? We have to be at the airport in 30 minutes?" a red-haired teenager, wearing a backwards base-cap asked.

"Beats me but he better hurry" growled a black-haired male.

"Hey Butch, Brick! I found her!" yelled another male voice, as a blonde-haired boy stepped out of the shadows. His sapphire eyes keeping an eye on a 14-year old girl with black hair and red highlights.

"I don't want to go!" yelled the girl angrily.

"Shut up Bright! I don't give a shit what you want. It's your fault we even have to move" The black-haired boy known as Butch growled.

"Bright, be reasonable. It's our last chance" Boomer added in a pleading voice.

"We don't want to leave either, but we started it and we have to finish it" Brick finished.

"Fine, but i'm not gonna like it!´" Bright said grumpy, as she followed her brothers to the airport...

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me if i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! Thanks for the great reviews and I've decided to continue with this story.**

**Well I sadly don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own my OC.**

**I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'll try my best to improve on that.**

**But for now, Please read, review and enjoy**

* * *

**Buttercup's pov:**

As I arrived at Diamond Academy, it was 8pm and I was tired from the long flight. Someone showed me to my dorm and I went into the room with my name on it. As I entered it I saw two girls already unpacking their stuff.

_Great! Roommates! _I was annoyed at the fact, that I had to share my room.

"Hi, you must be our second Roommate. I'm Bubbles!" the blonde said with a cheerful expression.

"I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you!" the redhead of the two said holding out her hand for me to shake. I lazily took it and walk to my bed.

"May we know your name?" asked the blonde chick called Bubbles.

"Buttercup" I sighed simply and unpacked my stuff. After five minutes I was done. Well actually, I just dumped my stuff in the closet. Blossom didn't seem to be happy with that, since she was watching me with an irritated expression.

"Well, you've mentioned I'm the second. Who's our last Roommate?" I asked Bubbles.

"Her name is Bright" a new voice said. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair and red highlights standing by the door. Her navy-blue eyes looking from me to Bubbles to Blossom. She must be a year younger than me or so, since she was also smaller.

"I'm Bubbles" Bubbles introduced with in a cheerful tone.

"I know. And you're Blossom and she's Buttercup" Bright said simply.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well your names are on the Door" Bright answered walking to her bed.

"Okay, well I'm gonna check out this place" I said and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled after me and I stopped.

"We're coming with you. If that's okay?" she said and Blossom just smiled.

"Fine" I sighed leaving Bright to herself.

**Bright's pov:**

Finally, they're gone! I took my phone and dialed Brick's number.

"Hello?" came Brick's voice.

"Hey Brick, its Bright! I found them and I'm even sharing a room with them" I told him.

"Good. Okay do whatever it takes to make them trust you and let them remember." Brick ordered.

"Yeah, whatever" I sighed rolling my eyes at Brick's bossiness.

"Bright, I'm serious. This is our only chance" my red-haired brother warned.

"Yeah...just chill dude. I'm on it" i said and hung up.

**Brick's pov:**

After Bright hung up, I toss my Phone on my bed and sighed.

"So she found them" Butch said. Yeah, i was sharing a dorm with Butch, Boomer and a dude named Blake. Funny, he looks just like Bright.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Well that's great" Boomer replied.

"Yeah, but we still have to find their powers" I stated, knowing that would be the hard part.

"Yeah and keep them away from IT" Butch added shivering as he mentioned IT.

"But we have Bright for that" Boomer stated.

"Yeah but in order for Bright to do her part, we need to do ours" Butch said annoyed. Boomer shot a glare at Butch.

"I'm not stupid, i know that!" he exclaimed. I knew what was coming up next and needed to end it.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted annoyed "This won't help us"

"Whatever MOTHER" Butch said sarcastically earning a glare from me.

"Let's just hope will make it and save the World and the Girls" Boomer sighed...

**Somewhere:**

"So those little Brats think they can defeat me" a mysterious voice chuckled evilly.

"I'm sure not Master" another mysterious voice said.

"Ah...Raven what do you have to report?" the voice asked.

"Well the target is sharing a room with the Heirs of Light. Her Brothers are just meant to protect them" the figure known as Raven said.

"Well let's see, how far they can go. Keep a close eye on them Raven and let the others do their part" the voice demanded.

"As you wish Master" Raven bowed and left...

* * *

**Ok, here ends the 2nd Chapter. I hope it was satisfying. **

**So many mysterious to solve. **

**What and how much do Brick, Boomer and Butch know?**

**Why is Bright so important?**

**Who or what is Raven and the mysterious Voice?**

**And will the Girls ever remember their past?**

**Those questions will be answered in the next Chapters...**

**For now please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update, but i've been really busy at the moment and it was Christmas and all-**

**But well without any further delay, here's the 3rd Chapter for Remembering the past, saving the future.**

**I don't own anything besides my OCs. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Boomer's pov:**

After the argument with Butch, I left our room and walked through the gardens of the Academy. How could a place like this create something so beautiful, like the garden, I thought. Knowing what danger this school held. I sighed and sat down watching the birds flying above me. Those were Firebeaks, a mythical bird that could spit out poisoned fire.

I sighed again thinking about Bubbles. The Girl, I would do anything for. I almost lost her once and I'm not going to repeat that.

"Boomer?" a familiar voice behind me called. I turned around, facing Bright.

"Oh hey Bright" I said.

"You're thinking about her again, right?" my sister asked.

"Yeah" I sighed knowing it was useless to lie. Bright always knew what people thought.

"We'll save her and her sisters, don't worry Boom" Bright smiled which she rarely does.

"Thanks sis" I smiled back not knowing we would be watched.

**No one's pov:**

"So that's him, right? Pretty cute, if you ask me" a female voice said, who was watching the blonde boy taking to the Target.

"Brat! Focus, we need to destroy them" growled another voice, that belonged to a male.

"Jeez Raven, i was only saying..." the girl known as Brat started but quiet down by the glare Raven gave her.

"Whatever, you know what you have to do right?" the hooded male asked.

"Yeah, i'm not dumb" Brat pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah right" Raven whispered, rolling his eyes...

**Blossom's pov:**

Buttercup, Bubbles and I were walking through the halls, looking around Diamond Academy. Buttercup was happy they had a Gym and Training room here and Bubbles couldn't wait to join the Dance Club. As for me, I was glad they had a library. Now we were in the habitable room, which was really huge. It was a room with a huge Oakwood table and many chairs and couches. There was also a flat screen TV with a Wii and Xbox to it.

"Wow this place is so awesome!" Bubbles cheered her eyes glowing in excitement. Even Buttercup, who seemed not to show much emotions was excited.

"Not bad for a school" Buttercup stated.

"Thank you...we do want out students to feel like home" a voice said from behind us. I turned around, facing a tall man with silver-grey hair tied in a low ponytail and crystal clear white eyes.

"I'm Headmaster Almerio" He introduced himself. I shivered at his voice, it had something dark and evil in it. But I shook the feeling away.

"Nice to meet you sir" I said respectfully and noticed Bubbles hiding behind Buttercup, while the ravenette glared at the grey-breaded man. But the Headmaster didn't seem to notice it as he was starting across the room. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at four teen. Three boys and a Girl. I recognized the girl as Bright.

"Well Girls, i have to go. I hope you'll enjoy your year. And don't bother coming to me if something is wrong" Almerio's voice caught my attention. I nodded and he walked away.

"That guy is creepy" Bubbles shivered. I turned my attention to my blonde friend.

"I guess he doesn't really had much fun in life" I said trying to be funny.

"Well, that could be a reason" Bright's voice suddenly appeared behind me, causing me to jump.

"Bright! Are you always so sneaky" I yelled at her.

"Not always. But anyways, i want to introduce my brothers Brick, Butch and Boomer" Bright replied motioning at the boys behind her.

Brick was about 16-year old with dark auburn hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a backwards red cap on his head and the Diamond Academy school uniform only with a red tie and red vans. What was unnatural, was his crimson-red eyes, that seemed to be mesmerizing.

Butch had black spiked up hair with bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were forest-green and he was also wearing the DA Uniform only with green vans and a green tie.

Boomer, who seemed to be the friendliest, had shaggy blonde hair in some sort of winged-style. His sapphire eyes were looking at Bubbles, as if she was an angel.

"Hi, nice to meet you Blossom" Brick said holding out his hand to shake it.

"Who do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. Something about this guy was familiar, but I can't remember

"Well Bright told me who you are" Brick answered. Before I could answer, I heard a loud thud. I turned around to see Butch on the ground.

"Pervert!" Buttercup growled.

"Feisty? Aren't you, Butters" Butch replied as he stood up.

"Why you..." Buttercup didn't finish her sentence sine se was already chasing after Butch. Brick and Boomer chuckled in amusement, while Bright facepalmed.

"He'll never learn" Bright muttered. I giggled silently. This may be going to be a great year...

* * *

So i'm going to end it here and i hope it was to your satisfaction. Until the next Chapter...R&R


End file.
